Rani
Rani is a lioness who appears in Season 3 of The Lion Guard. She appeared in seven to nine episodes of the show.http://variety.com/2018/tv/news/andi-mack-peyton-elizabeth-lee-lion-guard-1202657643/ She is the leader and Queen of the Night Pride and the mate of Kion. She also mentions the Tree of Life, where she seems to be welcoming others to. This location is one which the Lion Guard have started their journey to in ""Battle for the Pride Lands". Appearance Rani is a slender lioness, with chestnut fur with a brown stripe running down her back. The top of her ears are lined with a similar brown, and her pink inner ears have dark brown fur underneath. She has a red nose and her eyes are chocolate brown, and just above them is tawny, with the lower half becoming lighter. This brown-cream color is also present on her muzzle, her underbelly and her paws. The back of her legs contain dark markings, similar to Kion's. The tip of her tail is dark brown. She has a scar on the inside of her right forepaw. Personality Rani has been described by her voice actress as a strong female leader. History The Tree of Life When Bunga causes a rock slide to block the enterance to the Tree of Life Rani gets worried that they might be a threat. Ullu leads the Night Pride to the guard. Rani and Surak think that they are strangers. Baliyo her younger brother goes up to see who the strangers are. Seeing the Lion Guard Baliyo attacks Kion and the rest of the Night Pride attacks the guard. Kion soon uses the Roar of the Elders on Baliyo and Rani gets upset. Rani says that he and his friends aren't welcomed at the Tree of Life. Rani soon asks if her brother is okay and he says that he was. He starts to feel dizzy while Rani decides to speak with her grandmother Janna. Janna says that the roar has returned to the Tree of Life. Rani asks about the scar in Kion's eye. Janna explains and tells her to remember Sisi Ni Sawa. Janna tells her granddaughter to welcome the Lion Guard to the Tree of Life. After speaking to her Night Pride they all think that the guard shouldn't come in. Rani soon talks to her parents Sâhasí and Ãnanda to get advice. They say to listen to Janna and welcome the guard into the Tree of Life. After finding the guard they notice that they cleared the path. Kion says sorry about the rock slide and says that he and Ono needed to be healed. Rani soon welcomes them to the Tree of Life. The River of Patience Rani brings the Lion Guard inside the Tree of Life to speak with her grandmother Janna. Janna asks Nirmala to help heal Kion's scar. While Kion is getting healed Janna asks Rani to show the rest of the guard around the Tree of Life. Rani tells them all about the Tree of Life and says that everyone is Welcome to the Tree of Life. Ullu comes to tell Rani some important news. Rani leaves the guard behind. They soon meet Makucha, Chuluun and Ora. The Night Pride fights them and the Lion Guard comes to help. However Rani didn't want their help and asks them to leave as soon as possible. Rani talks to her grandmother about this problem. She claims that she should have never let them in. Janna tells Kion to not worry about protecting the Tree of Life and to contiune his healing. Rani asks Nirmala if Kion is healed yet. She says that she is just like him. Makucha and the others come back again and the Night Pride fights them. With help from the Lion Guard they're able to win the battle. Songs *Welcome to the Tree of Life *Of the Same Pride Family *Janna: Paternal Grandmother † *Sâhasí: Father † *Ãnanda: Mother † *Surak: Paternal Uncle *Nirmala: Paternal Aunt *Baliyo: Brother *Kion: Mate *Simba: Father-in-Law *Nala: Mother-in-Law *Kiara: Sister-in-Law *Kovu: Brother-in-Law *Vitani: Sister-in-Law *Nuka: Brother-in-Law † *Mufasa: Paternal Grandfather-in-Law † *Sarabi: Paternal Grandmother-in-Law *Nala's Father: Maternal Grandfather-in-Law Videos References Category:Lions Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Mammals Category:Felines Category:Leaders Category:Royalty Category:Spouses Category:Siblings